Neubeginn
by Mirija
Summary: Etwas zum gespannten Verhältnis zwischen Severus Snape und Neville Longbottom - One-Shot (Update nur wegen verbesserter Rechtschreibung)


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: P12, T  
Warnungen: Keine

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neubeginn (von Mirija)

Snape hatte seine Rituale. Rituale waren wichtig für ihn. Er hasste alles, was unvorhergesehen war. Daher war auch sein Wochenablauf genau geplant und eingeteilt. Dazu gehörten neben dem Stundenplan und den anwesenheitspflichtigen Veranstaltungen wie Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle auch seine regelmäßigen Besuche in Hogsmeade und London. Wenn er seine Zutatenbesorgungen in der örtlichen Apotheke machte, ließ er nie einen Besuch im ansässigen Bücherladen aus. Genauso, wie er immer in der Winkelgasse die gewöhnlichen Trankzutaten erstand, dann in der Nocturngasse die Verbotenen, danach noch in der dortigen heruntergekommenen Kneipe einen Branntwein trank (man muss ja auch das Todesserimage pflegen), um dann noch zu einigen Besuchen in London aufzubrechen. Die Nachmittage in London waren entsprechend straff geplant und anstrengend.

Snape war heute besonders nachdenklich von seinem wöchentlichen Ausflug nach London zurückgekehrt. Einerseits war er unzufrieden mit der Situation und fühlte sich voller Tatendrang, andererseits nagte an ihm die Ungewissheit, wie sich alles entwickeln würde. Heute würde er einen Anfang machen. Er hatte es versprochen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neville stand vor der Kerkertür. Der Angstschweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn und seine Atmung war flach und stoßweise. Vor lauter Nervosität konnte er kaum an die Tür klopfen. Von drinnen hörte er ein wütendes „Herein" und Neville betrat zitternd den Kerker.

Mit gequetschter Stimme hauchte er ein „Guten Abend, Herr Professor …"

Snape blickte von den Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und musterte den verstörten Neville. Dann herrschte er ihn an „Sie sind zu spät! Wo waren Sie?"

Neville antwortete mit zitternder Stimme: „Vor der Tür …"

Snape rollte mit den Augen, er brauchte alle Selbstdisziplin, um Neville nicht in Grund und Boden zu stampfen, dann sagte er mühsam beherrscht: „Warum meinen Sie, habe ich Sie zum Nachsitzen hierher beordert?"

„Weil mein Kessel explodiert ist?" erwiderte Neville mit bebender Stimme.

„Nein!" herrschte Snape ihn an und setzte nach: „Weil Ihr Kessel explodiert ist, waren Sie in der Krankenstation. Warum also wohl dann?"

„Weil Sie jemanden brauchen, der Ihre Kessel putzt?" versuchte es Neville erneut mit sich steigernder Verzweiflung.

Entnervt sagte Snape: „Nein, das geht mit Magie viel besser und schneller! Warum also dann?"

Neville war mit seinen Nerven am Ende: „Weil … weil Sie mich nicht leiden können?"

Wider Willen musste Snape lächeln. Eine der Eigenschaften, die er an Neville schätzte (und dies war nicht die Einzige) war seine Ehrlichkeit. Snape lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete abschätzig den jungen Mann vor ihm. Neville war relativ klein, neigte dazu etwas dicklich zu sein und machte auch sonst keinen sportlichen Eindruck. Das Hervorstechenste an ihm war sein ausgesprochen freundliches Wesen, das sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Selbst jetzt, als er vor Angst zitterte. Snape seufzte auf. Ja, er wollte ihm helfen. Er hatte viel zu lange damit gewartet. Nun musste er es angehen.

„Es ist genug für heute, Mr. Longbottom. Kommen Sie morgen Abend um die gleiche Zeit wieder her. Versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen. Ich will mich auch morgen nur mit Ihnen unterhalten." Snape wollte, dass sich Neville langsam an die Situation gewöhnte. So voller Angst konnte er nicht mit ihm arbeiten.

Neville starrte den Tränkemeister an, während er sich halb rückwärts auf die Kerkertür zu bewegte. Etwas war entschieden anders als sonst. Vielleicht müsste er ja tatsächlich morgen nichts befürchten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Abend kam Neville wieder. Er erschien pünktlich und war auch ein wenig gefasster als am Vorabend.

Als Neville Snapes Kerker betreten hatte und nun vorne in der ersten Schülerbank stand, erhob sich Snape und ging auf Neville zu. Neville wich angstvoll vor ihm zurück. Aber nur einen Schritt, mehr traute er sich nicht. Als Snape ihn erreichte, legte er beide Hände auf Nevilles Schultern, der unter der Berührung zusammenzuckte, als wäre er geschlagen worden. Snape dirigierte Neville zu seinem Schreibtisch, zu seinem Platz und drückte ihn in den Lehrersessel. Dann stieg Snape von dem Podest, auf dem das Pult stand und setzte sich auf den Schülerplatz in der ersten Reihe, an dem Neville zuvor gestanden hatte.

Neville saß wie erstarrt auf Snapes Platz und blickte entgeistert durch den Raum.

Nach einer Weile fragte Snape sehr sanft: „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Spontan antwortete Neville: „Schrecklich!"

„Warum? Warum fühlen Sie sich schrecklich?" bohrte Snape nach.

„Weil es Ihr Platz ist." stieß Neville hervor.

„Was verbinden Sie so Schreckliches mit meinem Platz? Sehen Sie, ICH sitze hier, das dort oben ist nur ein Stuhl und ein Pult, mehr nicht."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sagte er langsam und nun etwas ruhiger: „Nein, das ist es nicht nur. Hier ist oben und dort, wo ich sonst sitze, ist unten. Sie haben die Macht, ich habe nichts. Sie sind der Lehrer, Sie bestimmen, ich bin der Schüler, ich befolge nur.

Neville hatte keine Ahnung, woher er auf einmal heute den Mut nahm, solche Dinge zu dem Tränkemeister zu sagen. Insgeheim sah er sich schon tot in einem der unbekannteren Kerkergänge vermodern.

Fast andächtig fragte Snape nach: „Welche Macht? Dass ich Punkte abziehen kann, Ihnen Nachsitzen oder Kesselputzen verordnen kann? Sie Ihrer Freizeit berauben kann, indem ich Sie Aufsätze schreiben lasse? Meinen Sie das?"

Neville war versucht, ‚Ja' zu sagen, das wäre der einfache Weg gewesen. Aber er war ein zu ehrlicher Mensch. Also nahm er allen Mut zusammen und versuchte, seine ehrlichen Empfindungen zu formulieren: „Nein, es ist Ihre Macht über Leben und Tod."

Snape kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, ansonsten war keine Regung erkennbar. In Wirklichkeit brach in ihm ein Sturm los. Ein Sturm der Freude. Er hatte es immer gewusst. In dem Jungen steckte viel mehr, als seine Kollegen vermuteten. Selbst Nevilles eigene Hauslehrerin, Minerva McGonagall, hatte ihn in gewisser Weise abgeschrieben. Sie hatte einmal zu Snape gesagt: „ Bei Neville habe ich wirklich alles versucht, aber aus diesem Jungen werden wir keinen Mann machen können. Er ist einfach zu schwach, zu ängstlich. Manchmal denke ich, der Hut hat sich geirrt, er hätte vielleicht besser nach Hufflepuff gepasst." Dies hatte Snape aber nur bestärkt, den Jungen nicht aufzugeben. Snape gab niemals einen Schüler auf. Wenn er das täte, dann wäre er als Hausvorstand ausgerechnet von Slytherin eine Fehlbesetzung.

Spöttisch bemerkte Snape: „Nun, ich habe noch nie einen meiner Schüler im Klassenraum ermordet …!"

Neville blickte angelegentlich auf seine Fingernägel. „Sie wissen, was ich meine …"

„Was denn, sprechen Sie es aus, Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville riss sich wieder zusammen: „Ich meine Ihre Tätigkeit für den Orden. Ich meine, dass Sie dabei waren, als ….." seine Stimme brach.

Snape sagte nichts, er blickte Neville nur abwartend an und lehnte sich an dem Schülerplatz leicht zurück.

Neville startete einen neuen Anlauf: „Sie waren dabei, als meine Eltern gefoltert wurden?" Dies war Aussage und Frage zugleich.

Snape nickte langsam mit dem Kopf.

Neville fuhr fort: „Darum fürchte ich Sie so. Weil Sie bei solchen Situationen dabei sind und entscheiden, wer überlebt und wer nicht. Sie greifen einen heraus, den Sie im Namen des Ordens schützen und den Rest lassen Sie sterben. Aber wonach treffen Sie ihre Wahl? Wenn Sie die Wahl hätten zwischen mir und Harry Potter oder Draco Malfoy, wen würden Sie dann wählen? Doch nicht mich …"

„Ja, da haben Sie wohl recht. Aber aus anderen Gründen als Sie denken. Sie meinen, Sie seien es einfach nicht wert. Das wäre aber nicht der Ausgangspunkt meiner Überlegungen. Harry wäre wegen der Prophezeiung meine erste Wahl, Draco stünde wegen seines Vaters und damit wegen meiner Tarnung ganz weit vorne auf der Liste. Wer käme wohl dann?"

„Crabbe und Goyle vielleicht?" Neville saß mittlerweile ruhiger auf dem Lehrersessel.

Entsetzt schüttelte sich Severus. „Nein, sicher nicht! Ihre Väter sind in der Hierarchie des dunklen Lords nicht weit genug oben angesiedelt, um mir gefährlich zu werden. Wer meinen Sie noch?"

„Hmmm, bestimmt Hermine!" fügte Neville dann an.

„Tja, Miss Granger wäre sicher ein interessanter Fall. Aber sie ist muggelgeboren und hat keine Vernetzung in der Zaubererwelt. Sicher, sie ist sehr intelligent und es wäre ein großer Verlust, aber sie stünde nicht auf meiner Liste." Snape blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann weiß ich niemanden mehr …"

Snape schaute Neville intensiv ins Gesicht. Tatsächlich, es war die Wahrheit und kein ausgeklügeltes Schauspiel, kein Fischen nach Komplimenten. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

„Sie, Mr. Longbottom, Sie stünden nach Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy auf meiner Liste, wussten Sie das wirklich nicht?"

Ungläubig starrte Neville Snape an: „Iiiichh? …. Sie machen sich über mich lustig …" Neville sah aus, als würde er nun endgültig in Tränen ausbrechen.

Snape atmete langsam und bemüht aus. Er hatte sich für heute etwas vorgenommen und das würde er nun auch durchziehen. Sein Gesicht wandelte sich wieder zu der starren Maske und er fuhr Neville an: „Mr Longbottom, jetzt ist es wirklich genug! Ich möchte nun von Ihnen wissen, warum Sie mich nie gefragt haben!"

Neville zuckte verschreckt zusammen: „Was gefragt? Was hätte ich fragen sollen?"

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer als Sie sind! Jeder, der dachte, er könnte etwas über seine Eltern oder Verwandten durch mich erfahren, hat mich gefragt. Sogar Potter! Und Sie besuchen mit Ihrer Großmutter regelmäßig Ihre Eltern im St. Mungos und sind noch nie in all den Jahren auf die Idee gekommen, den zu fragen, was passiert ist, der als einziger dabei war? Warum nicht?"

Neville straffte die Schultern. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er Snape all das sagen könnte, wofür er von den anderen nur Verachtung erwartete. Vielleicht, weil Snape selbst ein Geächteter war!

„Weil ich es eigentlich gar nicht wissen will. Die beiden Wracks im St. Mungos, das sind nicht meine Eltern. Ich gehe nur dorthin, weil mich meine Großmutter in den Ferien dorthin zerrt! Sonst würde ich nie gehen. Mir wäre es lieber, sie wären tot. Dann könnte ich trauern und vergessen. So sind sie immer da als eine ständige Mahnung. … Da sieh, deine Eltern. Sie waren beide Auroren! Wie, du bist nicht so gut in der Schule? Du willst kein Auror werden? Das hätten deine Eltern aber sicher gewünscht! Bist du es ihrem Andenken nicht schuldig? Wie, du hast lieber mit Pflanzen zu tun? Tststs, deine Eltern waren Helden! Willst du sie dir nicht lieber zum Vorbild nehmen? … Wie waren sie denn wirklich? Ich weiß es doch nicht! Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht!"

Snape war erstaunt über den unerwarteten Ausbruch. Er offenbarte ihm vieles, das er nicht erwartet hätte. Snape hatte Neville immer verachtet. Er hatte in ihm viele schlummernde Talente erkannt: Neville könnte, was Zauberkunst und Tränkebrauen angeht, locker einem Potter das Wasser reichen. Aber er ließ sich so von seinen Ängsten bestimmen, dass er sich selbst immer als Idioten präsentierte. Wenn Snape eines hasste, dann waren es Menschen, die ihre naturgegebenen Talente verkümmern ließen. Und dann kam noch die Situation mit seinen Eltern dazu. Snape hatte gewusst, dass Neville sie nur äußerst selten besuchte und dann auch nur mit seiner Großmutter. Aber er musste zugeben, er hatte die Gründe nicht erkannt. Snape hatte vermutet, es wäre Gleichgültigkeit. Aber da hatte er sich geirrt! Neville wurde durch die Last des Heldenmythos um seine Eltern niedergedrückt. Und er konnte sich davon nicht lösen, da seine Eltern noch lebten. Er konnte es aber auch nicht mit ihnen ausdiskutieren, da sie nicht ansprechbar waren. Also hatte er sich auf die Position zurückgezogen, bei sich selbst alles zu verneinen, was ihn in Verbindung zu seinen Eltern bringen könnte. Neville zog sich auf das einzige Gebiet zurück, das definitiv von keinem Helden besetzt wurde – die Kräuterkunde.

„Wollen Sie es nicht wissen? Wie sie waren? Was passiert ist?" fragte Snape leise in die folgende Stille.

„Doch irgendwie schon" kam es zögernd von Neville.

„Jetzt?" hakte Snape nach.

Neville holte tief Luft: „Ich weiß nicht … doch, jetzt, es ist ein guter Zeitpunkt." Er fühlte sich dem Tränkemeister mit einem Mal nicht mehr so hoffnungslos ausgeliefert. Nie hätte er zu hoffen gewagt, ein solches Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

„Kommen Sie Mr. Longbottom, lassen Sie uns nach nebenan in meine Räume gehen. Sie sollten bequemer sitzen, bei dem, was Sie sehen werden. Ich habe nur wenige Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern. Ein paar aus der Schulzeit, dann ein paar, wenn ich sie auf meinen Missionen für den dunklen Lord im Einsatz traf und dann natürlich der letzte Kampf, als Bellatrix sie folterte. Sie werden Gelegenheit haben, sich alles anzusehen, was ich erinnere. Ich halte es für wichtig für Sie."

Snape war vorgegangen und Neville war ihm ohne Zögern gefolgt. Eine neue, ihm bisher unbekannte Stärke hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als er den Entschluss erst einmal gefasst hatte, die Vergangenheit seiner Eltern und damit auch seine eigene zu erforschen.

Snape wies ihm einen Sessel vor dem Kamin an. Der Raum war dunkel und nüchtern eingerichtet. Nur Bücher, Unmengen an Büchern, Zaubertrankzutaten, zwei Sessel, ein Schreibtisch, ein Couchtisch, ein Schrank, ein Bett und mehrere Stühle, das war es. Alles in durchweg dunklen Tönen, dazu die Steinwände des Kerkers und ein dunkler Holzboden, alles war aufgeräumt. Irgendwie düster, es passte zu dem Tränkemeister.

Snape wollte schon sein Denkarium aus dem Schrank holen, da besann er sich anders. Er drehte sich um und fragte Neville: „Sie beherrschen den Legilimens-Zauber?"

Neville blickte Snape erstaunt an: „Ich weiß, wie er theoretisch funktioniert. Ich habe ihn noch niemals ausgeführt. Er ist uns Schülern ohnehin verboten und ich habe auch gar nicht die Fähigkeit, ich bin kein Legilimentiker."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" fragte Snape nach.

„Meine Großmutter sagt mir immer, dass ich ausgesprochen wenig magisches Talent besitze, ich sei fast wie ein Muggel. Da gehört Legilimentik sicher nicht zu meinen Talenten." gab Neville freimütig zu.

So war das also. Nevilles Großmutter versuchte ihn klein zu halten. Vielleicht aus Sorge, vielleicht sogar unbewusst aus Angst, ihn genauso wie ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter zu verlieren. Snape wischte den Einwand ungehalten beiseite: „Das sehe ich anders. Ich habe nicht vor, die Erinnerungen abzulegen. Sie werden sie sich direkt in meinem Geist ansehen."

Neville schaute Snape zutiefst schockiert an: „Ich soll in Ihrem Geist, Ihre Erinnerungen ansehen? Nein, das geht nicht! … Ich kann nicht …!"

Snape präparierte kurz seinen Geist. Dann forderte er Neville auf, seinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen und den „Legilimens" zu sprechen. Neville war übernervös. Seinen Zauberstab auf den Tränkemeister zu richten, war für ihn eine fast übermenschliche Herausforderung. Er fürchtete schreckliche Strafen und das ewige Höllenfeuer für ein solches Handeln. „Hatte Snape das wirklich ernst gemeint?" fragte sich Neville in Gedanken. Doch in dem Moment, in dem er der Stab hob und auf Snapes Kopf richtete, pulste ein Aufleben seiner magischen Kräfte durch Nevilles Adern. Neville spürte mit einem Mal, dass er sich oft zu wenig zutraute, zu oft grundlos zurückschreckte. Mit neuem Mut sprach er „Legilimens" und betrat Snapes Erinnerungen.

Im ersten Moment des Eintretens in Snapes Geist war Neville noch schwindelig, dann klarte das Bild auf und er sah den Tränkemeister vor sich. Der Raum war einheitlich weiß. Weiße Wände, weißer Boden, weiße Decke, keine Fenster, aber eine Tür, durch die er den Geist Snapes wohl wieder verlassen konnte. An einer Wand stand ein Regal, darauf lagen Aktenmappen. Jede einzelne war in der gestochenen Schrift des Tränkemeisters mit Ort, Zeit und Situation beschriftet.

Snape wies mit der Hand auf das Regal und sagte: „Bedienen Sie sich!" Dann lehnte er sich gegen eine der Wände, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete Neville.

Neville studierte die Akten und beschloss dann chronologisch vorzugehen. Er schlug die erste auf und fand sich in einem Szenario aus der Schulzeit wieder. Nach dem, was er sah, schienen Frank und Alice sich schon sehr früh gemocht zu haben. Sie waren beide stille und fleißige Schüler gewesen, die selten auffielen. Sie haben wohl viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht, wo auch Snape oft anzutreffen war. Dies war auch der Grund, warum diese Erinnerungen überhaupt existieren. Denn in der Schulzeit hatte der Slytherin mit Frank und Alice ansonsten kaum Berührungspunkte gehabt.

Neville schaute sich eine Akte nach der anderen an. Mittlerweile hatte Snape einen Stuhl erscheinen lassen, auf den Neville sich bei der Durchsicht der Akten setzte. Den Tränkemeister hatte er völlig vergessen, so sehr war er in dessen Erinnerungen vertieft. Dann war die Schulzeit vorbei. Nun kam ein größerer zeitlicher Sprung, Snape und die Longbottoms, die mittlerweile verheiratet und beide ausgebildete Auroren waren, hatten sich länger nicht mehr gesehen. Lord Voldemort beherrschte die Diskussionen in der Zaubererwelt und Auror war ein Beruf der sehr „in" war, sofern man die nötigen Fähigkeiten und Noten vorweisen konnte. So waren auch die nächsten Begegnungen zwischen dem Aurorenpaar und Snape Gefechte bei Überfällen auf Zauberer und Muggel. Die Szenen waren hart und Neville war froh, dass er saß. Er fühlte, dass Snape ihn beobachtete und straffte die Schultern. Doch, er wollte es nun wissen.

Einige Szenen beeindruckten ihn besonders. Da war ein Duell zwischen seinem Vater und Snape, an dessen Ende Snape am Boden lag und sein Vater über ihm stand. Es hatte zu einer Zeit stattgefunden, als Snape schon für den Orden arbeitete. Snape keuchte: „Na los, Frank, töte mich! Die Gelegenheit kommt so schnell nicht wieder!" Und sein Vater hob seinen Stab und setzte an, den Unverzeihlichen auszusprechen. Da schlug ihm ein anderer Mann den Zauberstab aus der Hand, es war Alastor Mad Eye Moody, der wutentbrannt zischte: „Lass das, was meinst du, was Dumbledore mit uns macht?" Neville hörte Snape höhnisch lachen und sah, wie sein Vater den hilflos am Boden liegenden Snape mit voller Wucht trat, so dass dessen Lachen verstummte und in ein qualvolles Stöhnen überging.

Eine andere Szene zeigte seinen Vater und seine Mutter, wie sie Seite an Seite gegen mehrere Todesser kämpften. Sie gaben sich gegenseitig Rückendeckung und retteten einen sehr jungen Mann, der offensichtlich erst sehr kurze Zeit Auror und von der Kampfsituation überfordert war.

Mittlerweile hatte Neville das gesamte Erinnerungsmaterial durchgesehen. Nur eine Akte lag noch im Schrank, eine umfangreiche, die letzte. Neville wusste, sie beinhaltete die Folterung, das Ende der Longbottoms in dieser realen Welt.

Der Snape im weißen Raum der Erinnerungen war hinter ihn getreten und hatte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern gelegt. Neville war dankbar für die Stärkung und öffnete die letzte Akte.

Die Erinnerung begann etwas verwirrend. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um ein Todessertreffen. Die Todesser standen im Kreis und Voldemort war auch zugegen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Neville Voldemort in seiner wirklichen Gestalt sah. Snape wand sich gerade unter dem Cruciatus als Strafe für sein verspätetes Eintreffen und im Mittelpunkt des Kreises stand schon Bellatrix den Lonbottoms gegenüber. Nevilles Mutter lag wimmernd auf der Erde und sein Vater stand fassungslos daneben. Dann traf auch bei ihm der Cruciatus ein und er ging zu Boden. Snape hatte sich mittlerweile erhoben und seinen Platz in der Runde eingenommen. So verrückt es klingen mag, auch Neville war klar, dass Snape sich hier auf die Rolle des Zuschauers beschränken musste. Dies war keine Situation, in der anderes Handeln irgendeinen Sinn gemacht hätte. Es beruhigte Neville irgendwie, obwohl er Snape noch nie für den Wahnsinn seiner Eltern verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Er war froh, dass er sich dahingehend nicht getäuscht hatte. Die Situation schritt fort und war erfüllt von inquisitorischen Fragen, von Bellatrix höhnischem Lachen, von den Schmerzensschreien von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter und letztendlich von den Antworten, die sie gaben. Ja, sie gaben alles preis, wonach sie gefragt wurden, nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger. Und als Neville darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass diese Worte einige Menschen das Leben gekostet hatten. Es war reines Glück, dass die Sprache nicht auch auf Snape gekommen war. Im Angesicht des Todes konnte einfach nicht jeder ein Held sein. Und Neville war fast erleichtert darüber, dass es so war. Als Bellatrix alle Informationen, die sie haben wollte, aus Nevilles Eltern herausgepresst hatte, warf sie ihnen ein höhnisches „Vielen Dank für die wertvolle Mitarbeit" entgegen. Dann sprach sie erneut den Cruciatus und es war klar, dass dies nun das Ende war. Plötzlich hörte Neville nur noch die Schreie, es gab kein Bild mehr dazu, was daran lag, dass Snape die Augen geschlossen hatte. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah man Frank und Alice Longbottom stumm und verkrümmt in der Mitte des Kreises liegen, neben ihnen eine höhnisch lachende Bellatrix, den Stab noch auf sie gerichtet. Es war fast wie ein Schock, als Neville plötzlich die eiskalte Stimme Snapes vernahm, der sagte: „Und was machen wir nun mit ihnen? Sie sind noch nicht tot! Bellatrix, bring es zu Ende!" Ein anderer offensichtlich hochrangiger Todesser antwortete: „Nein, lasst sie uns als Warnung Dumbledore in Hogwarts vor die Haustür legen." Voldemort stimmte dem zu, es wurden noch einige Worte gewechselt, dann brach die Erinnerung ab.

Neville legte die Akte sorgfältig zurück in das Regal. Stumm liefen ihm die Tränen aus den Augen. Er blickte sich um, der Raum war leer, die Tür war offen. Langsam erhob er sich und schritt auf die Tür zu.

Neville brauchte lange, bis er sich wieder an den Wohnraum des Tränkemeisters gewöhnt hatte. Zuerst nahm er das Knistern des Feuers wahr und die Wärme, die davon ausging. Dann sah er den Couchtisch, auf dem für ihn eine Tasse warmer Tee bereitstand, dann hob er den Kopf und blickte zu dem anderen Sessel. Aber Snape saß dort nicht mehr. Erst da nahm Neville wahr, dass Snape auch in der Gegenwart hinter ihm stand und er Snapes Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er aus der Berührung des Tränkemeisters einmal Kraft schöpfen könnte. Nevilles Kopf sank wieder nach vorne, seine Tränen versiegten langsam und er versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Dann hörte er, wie Snape ihn ansprach:

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich habe noch einen Termin. Ich möchte Sie aber noch einmal sprechen. Nicht unbedingt morgen oder übermorgen, aber dann, wenn Sie es wollen. Lassen Sie mich aber nicht zu lange warten. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie mir einen Termin für einen Abend mitteilen. Trinken Sie den Tee, ich habe etwas Stärkungsserum untergemischt. Gehen Sie, wenn Sie bereit dazu sind."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape hatte alle Erledigungen getätigt. Winkelgasse und Nocturngasse hatten im trüben Regen nicht viele Zauberer angelockt, die Geschäfte waren leer gewesen und so hatte Snape etwas mehr Zeit für den Branntwein in seiner Stammkneipe gehabt. Nun war er auf dem Weg zu seiner Besuchsrunde.

Auch Neville war unterwegs. Zum ersten Mal, zum ersten Mal wollte er seine Eltern allein im St. Mungos besuchen. Er war zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte sich die Erlaubnis und einen Portschlüssel geholt, da er noch nicht apparieren durfte. Als er ankam, ging er zunächst noch zu einer Toilette auf dem Gang vor den Patientenzimmern, denn er musste seine Nervosität niederkämpfen. Er hatte sich auch noch gar nicht überlegt, was er seinen Eltern sagen wollte. Normalerweise liefen die Besuche so ab, dass seine Großmutter ohne Punkt und Komma alles erzählte, was seit dem letzten Besuch vorgefallen war und es mit ihren eigenen Kommentaren spickte. Sie forderte dann Neville auf, das ein oder andere zu tun, z.B. die Blumen auf dem Nachttisch zu richten oder ein Glas Wasser zu besorgen, was Neville erledigte. Außer Begrüßung und Verabschiedung hatte er sich nie mehr beteiligt, seit er aus den Kinderschuhen herausgewachsen war. Er trat gerade aus der Toilette wieder nach draußen, als er eine schwarze Gestalt an ihm vorbeihasten sah: Snape!

Was, um Merlins Willen tat er hier? Neville schlich ihm nach. Tatsächlich, er steuerte auf das Zimmer seiner Eltern zu, allerdings mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Neville zutiefst erstaunte. Da der Bereich mit den zwei Betten mit Vorhängen von dem Rest des Raumes abgetrennt war, konnte Neville das Zimmer betreten, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Er ging hinter einem Vorhang in Deckung und stellte sich an ein Fenster. So konnte er zwar nicht gesehen werden, aber alles verfolgen, was vor sich ging.

Snape trat routiniert an die zwei Betten und schloss kurz Alice in die Arme und klopfte Frank auf die Schulter. Dann zog er den Besucherstuhl zwischen die beiden Betten und begann zusprechen.

„Hallo Alice, Hallo Frank. Stellt euch vor, ich habe es getan. Ich bin tatsächlich über meinen Schatten gesprungen. Und so ungern ich es auch zugebe, ich denke, ihr hattet Recht. …."

Neville hörte zutiefst verwirrt zu. Er hatte noch nie Snape jemanden freiwillig umarmen sehen. Auch hatte er ihn noch nie so frei und freundlich sprechen hören, so ohne alle ironischen Untertöne, die seine Stimme sonst beherrschten. Und dann das Gespräch. Es war so anders, als die, die seine Großmutter mit seinen Eltern führte. Bei Snape klang es wirklich wie eine Unterhaltung. Als würden seine Eltern antworten und mit Snape diskutieren.

„Frank, ich weiß nun, dass ich falsch lag. Ich hatte ihn wirklich für einen erbärmlichen Feigling gehalten, der sich vor eurem Zustand fürchtet und trotz seines fortschreitenden Alters nicht in der Lage ist, diese Hürde zu nehmen. Ich dachte, er wäre sich seiner Talente mehr bewusst und würde sie absichtlich verkümmern lassen. Aber ihr hattet Recht. Seine Großmutter redet ihm ein, er wäre schwach und unnütz. Euer Helden-Schatten, an dem er nie gezweifelt hat, lag schwer auf ihm und er ist sich seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten gar nicht bewusst. Seine ganze Angst kommt nur daher, dass er sich eurer unwert fühlt."

Kurze Pause.

„Ja, ich habe wohl auch vieles falsch gemacht mit eurem Jungen. Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte gedacht, ihn durch Härte aus der Reserve locken zu können, da alle um ihn herum euretwegen so weich mit ihm umgingen. Aber das war der falsche Weg."

Kurze Pause.

„Ich habe nicht glauben wollen, dass es gut sein könnte, ihm die Erinnerungen aufzudrängen. So etwas mache ich sonst nicht. Ich teile sie nur, wenn ich danach gefragt werde. Vieles ist zu grausam, um es jemandem zu zeigen, der noch nicht bereit ist. Aber bei Neville war es wohl an der Zeit und der richtige Weg. Ich denke, ihr habt das gut eingeschätzt."

Kurze Pause.

„Ja, das bin ich auch. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich bei mir melden soll. Ich bin gespannt, wann er es tut. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Bis bald. Alice! Frank!"

Snape schob den Stuhl wieder zurück und nahm Alice und Frank kurz in die Arme, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. Währenddessen hatte Neville einen kurzen Kampf mit sich ausgefochten und sich aus seiner Deckung begeben. Er war doch ein Gryffindor. Sein Mut und seine Ehrlichkeit ließen nicht zu, den Tränkemeister im Unklaren darüber zu lassen, dass er die Szene mit angesehen und angehört hatte.

Als Snape zur Tür eilen wollte, fing sein Blick den abseits stehenden Neville auf und er blieb abrupt stehen. Schlagartig verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und Wut stieg in ihm hoch, die er nur mühsam beherrschen konnte. Snape wurde nicht gerne ohne sein Wissen beobachtet. Neville hatte die Wut in den Augen seines Lehrers wohl gesehen, aber wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er konnte sich nicht zu einem „Es tut mir leid" durchringen, da es ihm ganz und gar nicht leid tat, die Szene beobachtet zu haben. So beschränkte er sich darauf, schuldbewusst den Kopf zu senken. Als er wieder aufblickte, war Snapes Gesicht wieder zu einer gefühllosen Maske erstarrt, aber Neville wusste, er war ihm noch eine Erklärung schuldig. Also nahm er allen Mut zusammen: „Heute Abend, Herr Professor?"

„20:00 Uhr, und seien Sie pünktlich" zischte Snape drehte sich um und verschwand.

Neville ging zu seinen Eltern. Er zog den Stuhl heran, auf dem eben noch Snape gesessen hatte. Zu sagen wusste er nichts, daher saß er einfach nur da. Er schaute mal zu seiner Mutter, mal zu seinem Vater. Die Augen der Beiden blickten ziellos und leer im Raum herum, nicht fähig etwas zu fixieren. Der Wahnsinn hatte sie verstummen lassen. Neville wusste nun, wie lange sie dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt gewesen waren, dass sie überhaupt noch lebten, war ein Wunder.

Ruhe überkam Neville. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der Unruhe, die ihn sonst immer befiel, wenn er mit seiner Großmutter hier war. Er ging erst nach einer wirklich langen Zeit, gab seinen Eltern noch die Hand und fühlte sich seltsam befreit. Als er auf den Gang hinaus trat, sah er eine Krankenschwester und musste noch eine Frage loswerden.

„Schwester, der Mann, der vorhin bei meinen Eltern war, haben Sie ihn schon vorher hier gesehen?"

„Oh, guten Tag Mr. Longbottom, aber sicher. Sie meinen Professor Snape. Ich kenne keinen treueren Besucher. Er kommt jeden Mittwoch um diese Zeit und das schon seit Ihre Eltern hier sind. Das sind ja nun schon fast 15 Jahre. Er bleibt immer eine Viertelstunde, unterhält sich und ich denke, Ihren Eltern gefällt es."

„Danke, vielen Dank für die Auskunft." murmelte Neville im Weggehen. Neville war fassungslos. Snape hatte über all die Jahre mehr als 700 Besuche bei seinen Eltern gemacht und er hatte nichts davon gewusst. Kein Wunder, dass Snape ihn für einen ignoranten Bastard gehalten hatte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war Abend, 20:00 Uhr. Neville betrat den Kerker, diesmal völlig ohne Angst mit einem ganz neuen Selbstbewusstsein. Snape trat auf ihn zu, bot im einen Platz an und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Dann fragte er: „Was genau wollen Sie hier, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen: „Ich will mich mit meinen Eltern unterhalten können. Ich habe gesehen, dass Sie es taten. Es muss mittels Legilimentik möglich sein, ich will es lernen. Und dann möchte ich noch Nachhilfe, um in allen Fächern auf einen Stand zu kommen, der meinen Fähigkeiten entspricht. Und ich möchte mich entschuldigen, ich hätte sie nicht belauschen dürfen, aber ich bereue es nicht. Werden Sie mir helfen?"

Snape beschwor zwei Tassen Tee herauf und ein ganz leicht triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er nickte: „Das lässt sich machen, Mr. Longbottom. In Ihnen steckt doch mehr Gryffindor, als selbst Ihre Hauslehrerin glaubt. Auf einen Neubeginn!"

ooooooooooooooooooooo Ende ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
